1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connecting cantilever structure for the mud-guards on a bicycle, and especially to the connecting cantilever structure for mounting a mud-guard on the top of either wheels on the bicycle, which connecting cantilever structure can be enhanced for its stability only by single point locking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a common bicycle, the front and the rear wheels thereof is provided on the top thereof with mud-guards which must be kept a distance away from the wheels, in order not to interfere the wheels when the latter are running, while the mud-guards must stop mud and dirt from flying up together with the rotating wheels, therefore, manufacturers normally do the assembling work of the mud-guards very carefully; however, a mud-guard has quite a long arciform length for efficiently stopping mud, and the manufactures always use thinner metallic sheets to form the mud-guards by punching, the mud-guards hence are lack of stability after assembling; moreover, the manufactures normally directly lock the mud-guards on the frame of the bicycle with screws only taking advantage of the thin lugs welded to the mud-guards, in this way, after tossing and vibration during long term riding, such simple locking mode with the thin lugs practically can not afford the normal and deviated action force introduced at the ends of the mud-guards with a long arciform length, there may be troubles of loosening, or even breaking and damage due to overly concentric stresses or deviation of stresses.
In view of these, some manufacturers were much afraid of inferior stability, and added side strips at the center of the wheel axles near the ends of the mud-guards, in order to help supporting of the mud-guards; this may secure the mud-guards more stably, however, the wheels are adversely provided with complexity and are damaged in aesthetical beauty.
Specifically, under the tendency of designing requesting delicacy nowadays, it is the indication that the manufacturers in the field of alloy components such as for bicycles shall do their best to get rid of unnecessary parts and increasing solidification of all the parts.